


Sick As My Secrets

by StephJane29



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Horror, Murder, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephJane29/pseuds/StephJane29
Summary: This is one of the stories in the collection of Revenge of he Slaughtered - Nick Strikes Back!It was fun to write, even if it is gory in places
Kudos: 1
Collections: Revenge of the Slaughtered: Nick Strikes Back





	Sick As My Secrets

**Sick As My Secrets**

  
_“Welcome to the News at Ten. Tonight’s main stories…house prices set to fall again…credit crunch…another murder in…”_

I switched the TV channel over, I hadn’t really been paying the news much attention, just hearing little snippets, I was sick of hearing the same news over and over again. It seemed like almost every day there was another grisly murder committed somewhere in the country. What was the world coming to?

  
Death was something I’d never given much of a thought, being twenty-four; it was not something I thought was ever going to happen to me. I was young and had my whole life ahead of me; I was going to make the most of it. I had plans. My dream was to travel the world, to visit all of those far-away places I’d often seen on TV or in magazines. Preferably I’d be travelling the world with the man of my dreams, but I was realistic enough to know that the man of my dreams was just that… a fantasy, make believe.

  
I eventually went to bed, picking up my copy of Pride & Prejudice & Zombies from the bedside table and reading a few pages before drifting off to sleep. I dreamt of dancing with a tall, dark haired, handsome man. My very own Mr Darcy holding me close in his arms. It was a shame to wake up and realise it was all a dream. No man, no dancing, just me in my pokey little apartment, all alone.

  
I took a shower and got dressed before wandering into the little kitchen area to make myself breakfast before facing another day in work, but at least it was Thursday, almost the weekend.

  
“Crap, I’m gonna be late” I muttered to myself as I put my shoes on and grabbed my bag, then headed out the door to walk to work. Luckily I lived within a reasonably short walking distance to my place of work, and it was a lovely sunny day outside.

  
“Hi Rose” said my colleague Robyn as I sat down at my desk and switched on my PC.

  
“Hey Robyn” I smiled at her. We’d worked together for a couple of years and got along pretty well. When work was quiet, we often gossiped about men and life in general.

  
“Any plans for the weekend?” she asked placing a cup of coffee in front of me. It was her turn to get the coffee today.

  
“Thanks” I raised the cup and took a sip “I don’t think so, maybe just a few drinks after work tomorrow, I don’t know about the rest yet. What about you?”

  
“Well scrap that. Guess what I’ve got?” she bounced in her seat.

  
“What?” I asked, wishing she’d just spill it.

  
“We are going to see Nick Carter’s solo show” she grinned.

  
I’d been trying to get tickets for ages, but hadn’t had any luck. Since the NKOTBSB tour, Nick Carter had become a big thing again and it wasn’t so easy to get tickets. In fact, the day tickets had gone on sale, I’d pulled a sickie and spent all day in front of my computer and on the phone trying to get some. I’d been unlucky and pissed off for days.

  
“Oh my fucking god Rob, how did you get your hands on them?” I asked.

  
“Remember I told you about my brother’s friend? Well he happens to work at the arena and blagged a couple. So Cinderella, you shall go to the ball tomorrow night…or Nick’s concert” she laughed.

  
“Wow, I don’t know how to thank you. But thank you so much” I could hardly contain my excitement. I was actually going to see Nick Carter.

  
After work on Friday, we went straight from the office, tidying ourselves up and applying a little more make-up in the toilets before leaving work. Not that Nick would notice, but a girl likes to look her best just in case.

  
The show was fantastic and we had awesome seats in the second row, centre stage. Nick was his usual energetic self and sent the girls wild with his crooked grin and pelvic thrusts. I could’ve sworn he looked my way once or twice, but maybe that was wishful thinking.

  
After the show Robyn and I went to Barracuda, which is where the after party was going to be. It was also one of the best clubs in town with a great atmosphere and amazing music. We got a couple of drinks and found somewhere to sit. We could’ve joined some of the other girls who were crowding around the DJ booth, but we figured we had a better view where we were.

  
“I’ll be back in a minute” I said, placing my drink on the table and heading for the toilets. As I washed my hands, I looked at my reflection in the mirror, more lipstick was needed.

  
As I left the toilets, I bumped into none other than Nick Carter himself. He apologised for nearly knocking me off my feet and offered to buy me a drink. I wasn’t going to say no. He then invited both myself and Robyn to have a drink with him in the VIP lounge.

  
“Y’know, I noticed you at the show” he whispered in my ear, so quiet that Robyn couldn’t hear.

  
“You did?” I asked incredulously

  
“Oh yeah” he replied and looked at me with lust filled eyes.

  
We chatted for a little while and then Robyn asked if I minded her ditching me, her boyfriend had just sent her a text to say he was in the club. Of course I didn’t mind. I was with Nick Carter!

  
We drank a couple more shots and as I looked at him, my vision became blurred. I could hardly focus. What the hell was wrong with me? I hadn’t had that much to drink, no more than normal anyway; I shouldn’t be feeling like this.

  
“I don’t feel so good” I mumbled and clutched his arm to steady myself. Then everything went black.  
  
~*~  
  
I woke up in a strange bed, completely naked. I sat up and began to panic. Where the fuck was I? And more importantly, who the hell’s bed was I in? I’m not the kind of person who sleeps around, even if I’ve had a few too many drinks. I always know my limit when it comes to drink, and I never ever pass out. So what happened last night? Why did I end up here?

  
I looked around the room. It was obviously the room of someone who liked the nice things in life, whoever he was, he was rich. But that didn’t make me feel any better. I swung my legs out of the bed and stood up shakily; I felt dizzy and weak and had a banging headache. Where the hell were my clothes? I scanned the room quickly and saw a shirt lying on the floor that would have to do. I slipped it on and quickly did the buttons up. Should I just sneak out, or should I wait here until whoever it was came back into the room? I decided sneaking out was the best option, I’d probably see my bag and clothes on the way.

  
I crept over to the bedroom door and gently opened it, trying to make as little noise as possible. I looked out of the room and saw no one there, phew; maybe there would be no need for any awkward morning after talk. I’d never had a one night stand before, what did you say to some total stranger?

  
“Hey, you’re awake” said a voice from behind me. It was a soft, soothing voice, and he sounded familiar. I turned to face him and my mouth dropped open in shock. It was Nick Carter. Holy fuck, how in the world had I ended up in his bed?

  
“Erm…I’m just leaving” I said as I blushed from head to toe.

  
“Not so fast Rose” he said and pulled me close to him, I felt uncomfortable. The soothing voice was gone and something in his tone made me afraid.

  
“No, really, I have to go” I said “I’ll just get my clothes and bag and I’ll be out of your way”

  
“You aren’t going anywhere…yet” he said, his voice becoming more sinister.

  
“Please” I said; panic washing over me “I just want to go home. I don’t even know how I got here”

  
“You don’t remember anything?” he asked and then more to himself than me he muttered “they usually remember something the next morning”

  
“Listen, Nick, I’m sure you’re a nice guy, but please let me go. I won’t tell anyone about this, I’m not that kind of person, I just want to go home” I begged.

  
“Shhhh” he said into my hair “don’t get yourself upset, you’ll only make it worse”

  
Now I was beginning to freak out. I tried to free myself from his grip but he was too strong. He dragged me across the room and I caught a glimpse of our reflections in the large mirror, I was a mess.

  
“Ah, you noticed that then?” he asked “you did put up a bit of a struggle before you finally passed out”

  
What the hell was he talking about? What had he done to me? I was beginning to realise exactly what had happened. I’d been drugged, beaten and raped. Tears began to fall down my face.

  
“Nick, just let me go, please. I won’t go to the police; I promise” I said

  
“Yeah, yeah, that’s what the first bitch said, but I followed her and stopped her” he said in a calm, chilling tone.

  
“There have been others?” I asked horrified.

  
“Oh yes” he said evilly and gripped my body harder, forcing me against the wall “many more and each in a different way”

  
“No” I screamed and tried to fight him off, lashing out as much as I could. We struggled and moved around the room as I tried to fight him off. Before I knew it we were out on the balcony, there was nowhere to go from there, I realised we were in an apartment quite a long way up from the ground.

  
“There’s no escape Rose” he whispered as his hands closed around my neck and he began to add pressure.

  
“Please” I was begging now, I really was pleading for my life, tears flowing freely down my face. I was beginning to lose my strength, fighting him off was useless, I was no match for him and he knew it.

  
When people say you see your life flash before you when you are close to death, well they are right. As I began to lose consciousness, I saw flashbacks off the life I’d had. I saw my family and friends; holidays I’d been on. I’d been so happy until a chance encounter with the man I’d adored from afar for so long.

  
And then nothing, it all went black.  
  
~*~  
  
_“Welcome to the News at Ten. Tonight’s main stories…Police are investigating the death of a 24-year-old woman, who was found this morning by a couple out walking their dog. Initial reports show that the victim – who cannot be named at present – was beaten, strangled and then hacked to pieces, before being dumped in a suitcase behind the pavilion in Bay View Park. Police are keen for any witnesses to come forward…_


End file.
